Bloodthirsty
by bondageluvr
Summary: L has had it - he wants Raito. Or rather, his blood. Vampire!L. Yaoi LxRaito. Will be M for you know which reason
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: **__Okay, this is my second Death Note fic and the first Death Note M-rate)) It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I think I'll stretch it out for you, guyz) I'm so excited))_

"Mmm?"

"And good morning to you as well, Raito-kun." Mumbled L from behind his laptop. He was sitting on their bed in his usual position, typing away, trying to find _something, anything _to help solve the case. So far, nothing. _Raito-kun is good at feigning innocence - _L mused.

"Working so early? Ryuuzaki, you're a maniac." Raito stretched his tense muscles, trying to get his tired body to wake up for a new day of torture.

L couldn't help but watch as Raito stretched his taut limbs, groaning. He tried not to let his stare wonder up to his adversary's long neck.

_Raito-kun, you think this is torture? Imagine not being able to feed normally... Imagine being so close to what you desire, and never getting it... _

Ironic, wasn't it? L was chasing a mass-murderer, when he himself wasn't as innocent as everybody thought. Only Watari knew his true nature, having made him this way. Not by his own free will, of course.

The world's greatest detective... A blood-sucking monster.

"Ryuu?"

"Hm?"

Since when did he have a nickname?

"Do you still think I'm Kira?"

He asked the same question every day, hoping for a different answer. L never changed his mind, if not only to keep the potential killer as close to himself as possible, but also to keep _Raito _with him. His smell was the most delicious pain L had ever felt - smooth, sweet, spicy and silky - just like Raito himself - composed of many different scents - all of them unique and wonderful.

L felt his gums prickling with anticipation and ordered himself to calm down. Or course, he knew it was only for a while. The need, the craving, the want would come back three times as worse as it was now, and one day he would reach his breaking point.

***

"What are you doing, standing out there in the rain?"

_Trying to wash off your scent, Raito-kun._

Despite himself, L decided to taunt Raito a little more - he cupped his hand to his ear, smirking.

Raito, frustratedly, took a few steps towards Ryuuzaki. He couldn't help but admit that the older man looked angelic in the rain. Ethereal, beautiful... _Where are you going with this, Raito? This guy wants you behind bars. This guy is your worst nightmare. This guy... _

_Is everything you've ever wanted. _

"Raito-kun?"

Raito came closer to L, so close, they were almost touching. Almost...

L tried to stop breathing, but he knew all was in vain the second he saw Raito on the roof. Today had to be it. Even is Raito were to kill him (which he, by the way, couldn't unless he put a silver bulled through his heart), he wanted to take a sip of Raito's blood before death. He never did anything for himself, always fighting evil. He could be a little selfish from time to time, right?

He started into the younger man's amber eyes, unable to tear away his gaze. He was surprised to find Raito couldn't, either. An old legend came to mind, though... No, it couldn't be...

"Ryuu, let's head back. It's freezing." Raito whispered,his lips barely moving, not knowing why he was so mesmerized by the detective's face.

_For you, not for me..._

"Let's stay here a little longer, Raito-kun." he murmured in answer, still not looking away. He didn't feel the coldness of the raindrops that cascaded onto him, he only felt their slight brush over his skin. Gentle, almost teasing. Never fully touching, always leaving him wanting for more... Just like Raito.

"Ryuu... You seem so lost in thought. Like you're in pain... Tell me, what's wrong?" Raito reached out to put his hand onto L's shoulder, surprised to find his concern was genuine. Strangely, the latter didn't pull away, but seemed to lean into the touch slightly, though not completely. "Did something else happen?"

"Raito-kun... I know I probably won't live through this case... It might happen soon, you know." L stated, the lie not showing in his eyes. "But, since the beginning, I was always wondering about one thing. All I'm asking is to let me try something. Will you?"

Raito hesitated for a split second. What did L want of him? Did he know the truth? Despite all his instincts, all his logics, Raito nodded, waiting for whatever L had in store for him.

"You trust me that much?" L asked, not taking his eyes off Raito's. He couldn't believe what he was about to do - it was against all his rules, all of his existence. But was it so wrong for a man to give into his wishes once in a while?

Raito nodded again, feeling his face heat up.

"Then close your eyes."

Taking a shuddering breath, the younger man slowly closed his eyes, his heart beating violently against his rib cage. Though this was probably the scariest moment of his life, his whole body shook with desire, as if his very blood was laced with anticipation.

L circled his enemy in small steps, trying to find a flaw in him. None. It's as if for once L's shrewd eyes couldn't find anything out of place.

_To me, you are perfect..._

He stopped in front of Raito, breathing in his scent, a whole lungful, enjoying it and then pressed his lips to the younger man's.

Raito's breath hitched as he felt soft velvety lips on his own, massaging them gently. Not knowing why he was doing so, he opened his mouth a little further, allowing Ryuuzaki a little exploration, letting the latter's soft tongue caress his own...

He'd never felt anything so gentle, so loving... He'd never wandered what it would be like, to be pampered and loved. That's right, he could feel from the way L's lips touched his own, that the older man was in love with him. And somehow, he felt the same way about him...

Throwing away all his inhibitions, Raito kissed L back, a little shyly. The moment felt magical, like it would disappear, and both of them didn't want to do anything to disturb it.

Finally, as oxygen became crucial, they pulled back, breathing heavily. L looked up at Raito, trying to read some kind of emotion, some kind of fault... No, he was still perfect.

That's when he decided he would take the plunge.

Pressing his body to Raito's completely, he found himself staring at the crook of Raito's neck - suddenly so tempting, so beautiful. He breathed in sharply, zeroing in on the pulse point.

Then, acting on pure instinct, he bit down gently. He heard Raito's painful whimper, and then, when Raito's blood hit his tongue...

He'd never felt this way before. In his 396 years, he'd never enjoyed a human's blood so much. It was magical, pure, fantastic... His world exploded into zillions of pieces, and the only thing he could think of was Raito - the man who filled his body, his heart, his soul...

It was when he heard Raito moan softly, he realized what was happening. He remembered being told by Watari, though he didn't ever believe in it...

"_For a vampire, there is always someone special out there - a mate, a human whose blood would sing to you, someone who would stay by your side forever, provide you with sustenance, and in return, share your immortality and live the eternity with you..."_

When he felt he couldn't drink any more, he reluctantly pulled his fangs out, licking the tiny wounds to heal them.

He suddenly felt Raito's arms around him, hugging him close. He found himself trapped in the delicious scent that was Raito and felt his head spinning.

"Why?" Raito's voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"I don't know... But somehow, I don't care." Answered L, burying his face in Raito's shoulder and putting his arms around Raito.

"Me neither." Answered Raito. He then pulled back and L was surprised to find a smile on his face. "Let's head back. You have a lot of explaining to do, don't you think, _Lawliet_?"

"How?..."

"I don't know."

_**End Notes: **__So what do you think? Review, review))_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **__All righty, this one is going to be a little shorter, kind of an explanation chapter. Will Raito and L find out what exactly happened on the roof?_

They sat on the bed, on either side, looking at each other, not speaking, trying to understand. Finally, Raito broke the silence, still unsure if he wanted to know what he was about to hear.

"So... L..."

"You can use my real name, Raito-kun."

Raito's amber eyes widened a little, but he nodded:

"Only if you drop the stupid honorific."

"All right."

They smiled at each other, knowing what the other was about to say. It was crazily fascinating. Both Raito and L always wanted to know what the other was thinking, and now they were both allowed the luxury of sharing each other's thoughts. It was like nothing they've experienced before... Overwhelming, but somehow so right...

"Lawliet..." Raito paused, as the name seemed alien to him. He just realized just how little he knew about the older man, but that didn't prevent his wanting to throw himself into L's arms. "What happened... Um, what _are _you?"

"I'd think Raito would realize by now, with that sharp wit of his." Murmured L. "I'm... vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Yes, Raito. I drink blood to keep myself energized."

"That's why..."

"That's why I look sleep-deprived, because I don't sleep. And I only eat sweet things, because they're the only nourishment next to blood that keep we from dying." L answered, watching Raito's reaction. _Please don't be disgusted... Please don't leave me..._

"Why did you... Drink my blood?" Raito asked carefully. He felt he already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from L.

"Your scent... I've longed for you blood since the day we met. It was like your blood called out for me. I figured if I were to die, then why not give in just this once? Though the question that worries me the most is why you're still alive." L tried to keep his face straight, expressionless, which was really difficult, considering it was _the moment_.

"You mean, you..." Raito's eyes widened in horror and resentment. "You were fully aware that I would _die _if you did that?"

"Yes."

"Is that all you can say?" Raito looked downright scandalized.

"What else is there to say? I wanted to drink your blood and so I did. There's nothing less, nothing more, Raito. I am a predator. I hurt others for my own benefit. Much like you, Kira-kun." L deadpanned.

Raito opened and closed his mouth comically a few times, for the first time in his life unsure of what to say or what to do.

"I know. I know it was you, Raito. Just like you somehow know my real name, I am 100% sure you're Kira."

Raito nodded, sighing. _I thought if would be harder to lose... _

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly.

"I would turn you in, but seeing as something is definitely out of place here, I will go to Watari for advice. You living after I drank half your blood..." He trailed off, mumbling.

"Is Watari...?"

"Yes, he's a vampire also. He's my creator. He might be able to help." L hopped of the bed. "You, of course, will be coming with me."

Ignoring Raito's protests, he dragged him out of the room.

***

"Watari, may I?" L knocked politely and peered inside the huge room.

"Sure, come in. What is it, my boy?" Watari was sitting in a huge plush armchair, sipping a cup of tea. _At least I think it's tea, _Raito told himself and shuddered. He wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

"Oh, you brought young Yagami Raito with you. Well, do sit down." Watari gestured to the comfortable-looking sofa in front of him.

"Thank you." L answered, dragging Raito down onto the couch with him.

"What seems to be the pro-," Watari stopped and sniffed. "My, my... Lawliet, did you... Is that the scent of Raito's blood I smell?"

L shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes." He peeked at Watari from under his bangs. "This is why we're here... Obviously, something's wrong."

"You mean the fact that Raito is still alive?" Watari asked, watching Raito closely.

L nodded.

"Well, there's only one explanation to this. And you know perfectly well what it is."

"No, I -,"

"Denial, my boy, is never the answer." Watari paused. "What this is... Congratulations, L. You've found your mate."

"Impossible."

"Though true."

"Excuse me for interrupting this um, enlightening conversation, but can you tell me that _the hell _you're going on about?" Raito snapped, irritated that he was treated like a piece of furniture.

"Oh." Watari eyed him pleasantly. "I trust it, L hasn't told you?"

"Correct." Raito cooled down a little, merely unable to be angry at the old man. Vampire. Whatever.

"You see, Raito, there is a vampire legend that for every vampire in the world, a human mate exists. Not many find their mates, because they wouldn't know until the moment the human's blood touch the vampire's lips. But you, gentlemen, are exceedingly lucky, if I may say so."

"This is just a hypothesis-," L began.

"Based on centuries of vampire experience." Watari smiled and continued. "Being bonded is similar to being married - you stay together forever and provide for each other. You see, now that you've marked your mate, you have to complete the ritual, otherwise the consequences may be severe."

"Ritual? Consequences?" Raito asked, his head spinning from all this nonsense.

"Otherwise, you two will die in three days." Watari said calmly, as if he was talking about the weather. Raito glanced sideways at L, who was now sitting wide-eyed.

"When you've bonded, it's very simple - you just keep each other happy. Mates are always romantically attracted to each other, it's something that cannot be undone. And if one of you dies, the other follows. Now, the only blood L will be able to drink is yours, Raito. Your body is automatically making more blood enough for both you and L. If L dies, you'll end up having too much blood. If you accept this, though, you will both be content, in love, and immortal. Yes, you too, Raito. You will live with your mate forever."

Raito and L sat on the couch, dumbfounded.

"Y-you mean," L's voice shook. "We have to live together?"

"Don't say it as if it's bad. Soon, you'll be finding each other's company very pleasing." Watari smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to do some work, and you two look like you need to process everything. Good day."

L nodded and stood up, shaking. He looked down at Raito and offered him a hand. Raito looked surprised, but accepted nonetheless. They walked towards the door in silence, both too shocked to speak.

As he opened the door, L turned to Watari and asked:

"Watari, that ritual you were talking about... What exactly..."

"I'd think you were smart enough for that, L." Watari's eyes glinted. "Sexual intercourse might solve your problems."

_**Author's Notes: **__Yeah, how's that? =) Review? Anyone who reviews gets a cookie from L =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: **__So here it is, the much awaited chapter... Beware - hot smex inside =) Please comment)) _

They were, once again, sitting on the bed in their room, dumbfounded. The stunned silence hung in the air, it was suffocating, unreal. Both of them wanted to break it, neither knew what could be said.

Raito glanced sideways at L, who was so forlorn, he didn't even bother to sit in his '40-percent-reasoning-increase position, knowing that he wouldn't be able to process anything at the time-being. Instead, he was sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out, his back against the headboard, his thumb in his mouth.

Raito suddenly found himself thinking that all of L's quirks were kind of endearing, cute even. He shuddered inwardly, trying to shake off the thought. It must be the curse taking its course. He'd never found the detective attractive, but ever since he set foot on that roof, nothing made sense anymore.

"So," he decided to break the silence, not to go completely insane.

"So," L repeated hoarsely, his eyes avoiding Raito's.

"What are we going to do?" Raito asked quietly, trying to catch L's gaze.

"For once, Raito-kun, I don't know."

"I told you to drop the honorific, L." Was the only thing Raito could say.

"And I told you to use my real name." L answered stubbornly, still avoiding Raito.

"All right." Raito sighed. "But what _should _we do? I, for one, don't really look forward to dying."

"Me neither. You heard Watari, you know what we're supposed to do." L shrugged, trying to look aloof, even though he knew Raito could see right through him.

"I..." Raito sighed. _Since when am I not able to connect two words? _"I don't know what to say... I've never thought about you that way."

"Nevertheless, you kissed me back on the roof." L answered, finally making eye contact. "I've been lusting for your blood ever since we met in the university. But if was just your blood, I never thought I'd end up..." He choked out. Raito had never seen him so emotional, so _human_. It was unusual, and somehow fascinating.

"Falling." Raito helped the older man out, even though he himself suddenly felt like he was about to cry.

They looked at each other, seeing each other's glistening eyes. Before any tears could be shed, L whispered:

"Come here."

Raito, not knowing what he was doing, not being able to think clearly, complied. L slid onto the bed, so that his head was lying on one of the fluffy pillows, and Raito lay down in front of him. L put one arm around his chest, so that he was spooning Raito from behind. Raito's palm immediately found L's and he, instinctively, started playing gently with the thin fingers.

L inhaled Raito's scent and, for once, it wasn't bloodlust he felt, but a wave of gentleness, the need to hold the younger boy close to him and never let him go.

"What are we doing?" He murmured into Raito's soft auburn hair, praying Raito wouldn't pull away.

"I have no idea." Raito answered in a whisper, enjoying L's soft breath on the back of his neck.

"Where is this going?"

"I don't know... I hope somewhere good."

He felt L nod his agreement.

They lay like this in the finally comfortable silence, just enjoying the closeness. Raito was ready to laugh at himself - in bed, being held close by his worst enemy, and liking it.

"Ironic, isn't it?" L muttered.

"What?"

"L in Kira in one bed."

Raito was about to protest and push L away.

"Raito, we both know you're Kira. Now I'm 100% sure. Your mind all but screamed it to me when I drank your blood. Just like you found out my name, I found out the truth about you." L said calmly.

"W-what will you do?" Raito asked, wanting to be terrified, but something in him just couldn't let him be scared of L.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"You heard Watari. If you die, I die. And I am not really feeling up to it, in case you haven't noticed."

"You're just gonna let me off?"

"Of course no. I will place you under 24/7 surveillance. By me. We have to stick together from now on, anyway." L answered, tugging Raito closer to his chest. "Is this fine with you?"

Raito blinked. L was actually asking his opinion? Did Hell freeze over overnight?

"Sure."

"Good."

Raito turned his head sideways, so that he could look at L. He suddenly found the latter's pale lips very attractive.

"Lawliet?"

"Hm?"

"Can I...? Kiss me."

L cocked his head to the side, but nodded, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. He lowered his mouth to Raito's, inhaling once again, and then touched his lip's to the younger boy's.

It wasn't like those cheesy romantic novels - sparks didn't fly and lightning didn't crash around them. It was much better then that. Raito reveled in the feeling of L's soft lips caressing his own. It was better then he'd remembered.

He started kissing back, biting L's lower lip slightly, earning a moan from the vampire. Suddenly finding their position not too comfortable for their activities, he turned around so that he was facing L completely, not breaking the kiss.

Looked like L liked their new position much more. He brought his arms around Raito, pressing himself into the man. He rolled them over, so that Raito was lying on his back on the soft sheets and he was on top of him, devouring his sweet lips and massaging his tongue with his own.

He pulled back to allow Raito some air (not that _he _needed any) and stared into Raito's amber eyes.

"So," he drew back a little more, seeing Raito gasp for air. "How was it?"

Raito took a few more slow breaths, trying to calm down just a little bit after the mind-blowing experience.

"D-definitely not unenjoyable." Raito smiled. He brought his arm around L's neck and crashed their lips together.

This kiss wasn't as sweet and loving as the last one - teeth collided, tongues clashed, hands were slipped under shirts. Raito found himself unable to reason, and you know what? He didn't give a shit.

~//~

_The Vampire growled and kissed his Mate with more vigor than ever, wanting to be close to him, so close it would ache. He struggled to rip off the shirt off the human, finally ending up sending buttons flying everywhere. His Mate was panting short, whimpering breaths, keeping a needy hold onto him. _

_The Vampire trailed his kiss downwards, sucking a little on the human's sweet neck, though not biting completely. He found a particularly sensitive spot behind the human's ear, which made the boy moan softly, clinging onto his hair. Smirking in spite of himself, the Vampire wet lower, placing butterfly kisses over his Mate's chest, licking up and down. He took one of the human's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it forcefully, making the younger man cry out in pleasure. He moved onto the other nipple, teasing it in the same way, feeling the human beneath him shake with pleasure. He felt gentle hands tugging onto his own shirt and he slid it off impatiently, taking the hint. His Mate purred in approval and ran his fingers teasingly over the Vampire's back. The Vampire slid even lower, licking a trail from the human's chest and down to his stomach, dipping his tongue into his Mate's bellybutton and running his tongue over the sharply defined abs. He drew back, looking into the human's eyes, as if asking for approval. The human nodded slightly, closing his eyes. The Vampire slid the zipper down teasingly slowly, making his Mate whine out impatiently. He chuckled softly and popped the button open._

_His Mate has head enough of the teasingly, he jumped at the Vampire, knocking him over and now he was on top, the Vampire's wide eyes staring up at him. Who was the predator now? The human bent down and softly touched his lips to the Vampire's, ever so gently cupping his face. The kiss ended abruptly as the human started kissing the Vampire's jawline, then his neck. He sucked a little on the Vampire's tender skin, nibbling gently on it. The Vampire beneath him writhed and moaned in pleasure. _

_The human collapsed on top of the Vampire, their chest colliding. They instantly threw their arms around each other, rolling around on the soft sheets, fighting for dominance. Finally, the human gave up for the first time in his life. The Vampire ended up on top again, dragging his Mate's pants off him, exposing long tanned legs. He looked up for permission and the human nodded feverishly, anticipating the pleasure that was about to come. He felt his boxers being dragged off him, instantly sending a spark of shyness into his brain, but as the Vampire lowered himself southward, he didn't really care. _

_He cried out when he was taken in full by that sweet, sweet mouth. He couldn't concentrate on anything, he only knew it felt so right, and so good. He tangled his fingers into the sheets, trembling with the effort of suppressing the urge to thrust up. _

_For someone who had never done this before, the Vampire was very much skilled. His soft tongue dragged along his Mate's shaft, pressing down an all the right places. He was enjoying the human's soft moans and cries, knowing that he could make his Mate scream even louder. _

_When he felt the tension in the human's muscles, he pulled back, resting his head on his Mate's thigh. The human looked a little confused at first, but then understood and nodded once more, simply unable to speak. _

_The Vampire shed his pants and undergarments, tired of foreplay and only wanting one thing - to become whole with his Mate. He shifted up to kiss the human once more, softer this time, as if trying to convince him. Not that his Mate needed any convincing, as he kissed back vigorously, whimpering quietly. _

_Kissing an already familiar trail of kisses down the human's chest, he slid downwards. He slowly, teasingly pried the human's legs apart, finding himself moaning at the notion that soon all of this would be his. He pulled one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on it hastily. He looked up for approval._

_His Mate nodded shakily, knowing there would be pain. He twisted his fingers into the sheets and closed his eyes. He felt the finger slide into him. It didn't hurt, but it felt incredibly strange. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself when the Vampire crooked his finger and pressed into something within him. _

_The rest was a blur, all mixed up in the immense pleasure he was feeling. He felt two, three fingers, felt some pain, but nothing could compare to the ecstasy that laced his very blood. _

_Suddenly it stopped. He opened his eyes to see the Vampire's face mere inches from his. He realized that would be the moment. The human raised a hand and tangled it in the Vampire's dark locks, bringing their lips together for a reassuring kiss. When they parted, he looked into the Vampire's black eyes and nodded, shaking from anticipation of pleasure and pain. _

_The Vampire gripped him tighter and slowly eased himself into his Mate, kissing him once more to drink in the pained moans that came from the human. _

_His Mate whimpered in pain, tears spilling from his eyes. It hurt a lot, all the previous pleasure erased from his memory with the burning ache he was feeling now. Inch by inch, slowly and painfully, the Vampire thrust into him. _

_Finally he was fully inside the human, he paused to let the latter get used to the feeling. He planted soft kisses all over his Mate's face, tasting the salty tears. He felt horrible for making the human suffer, and suddenly understood why._

_I love you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts..._

_His Mate reached up and kissed him softly, as if telling him it was okay. He slowly started moving in and out, his lips against the human's. He felt hitting something different inside his Mate... _

_The human actually screamed in pleasure, thrusting his hips up to meet the Vampire's. The Vampire understood the hint and kept hitting it again and again... _

_When he felt it wouldn't be long, the Vampire planted one more long sweet kiss onto the human's lips and then lowered his head so that he was staring at his Mate's long, tanned neck. He inhaled slightly, enjoying the sweet scent that was now all his and gently, ever so slightly, bit down... _

_If sex felt good, being bitten during it was... Indescribable. They both moaned, their bodies spasming from pleasure... _

_~//~_

Raito collapsed onto the bed, panting, L on top of him. They both breathed heavily (L found it surprising he needed it as well), their skin sticky with sweat.

"So," L cleared his throat. "How was it?"

Raito took a moment to look deep into the Vampire's eyes and smiled, his lips almost touching L's:

"I love you."

L kissed him deeply and whispered:

"I love you, too. Be mine?"

"Forever."

_**End Notes: **__So what do you think? I'm thinking I'll post some more chapters about L's and L and Raito's new life =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's (Death) Notes: **__This is my longest chapter yet))_

Raito drowsily opened his eyes, squinting as the harsh daylight hit his eyes. He sighed, remembering the wonderful dream he'd seen that night. He and L were...

He felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see what is was. L.

It couldn't be L. If it were him, then a) it really meant they were together and b) something really strange was happening.

L's usually messy black hair, was shiny and sleek even in sleep, now it was longer than it was just a night ago - about shoulder-blade length. His eyes were shut tightly, but Raito could see the absence of the huge bags under his eyes. His features looked softer, even more beautiful then they were. His skin deathly pale, the pink color of his lips stood out dramatically.

Wait. L couldn't sleep. He'd said so himself the day before. Maybe it was all a dream.

Suddenly he felt L stir and saw him open his eyes. No, this was still L. His dark grey eyes still had those huge pupils, his slightly upturned nose and pale kissable lips were still there. L shifted a little to look at Raito and smiled:

"Good Morning, Raito."

"Morning, Lawliet."

Raito bent down and pressed a chaste kiss onto L's lips. He drew back to see L smile even wider.

"Um, love?"

"Feels nice when you call me that." L answered, running his forefinger up and down Raito's chest. Raito noticed how long and cared for the fingernails looked, that couldn't be real since L always bit his nails. "What is it?"

"W-why did you... you know, sleep?"

"Oh." L's eyes went wide. "I didn't realize. It's been so long since my last rest. I don't know... Maybe something's changed in me since we're Mates now."

"_Something_? How about _everything_?" Raito shook his head.

L gave him a confused look.

"You don't know?"

L shook his head, still confused. Raito chuckled and took L's hand, dragging them both out of bed. L made a protesting whining sound but followed the human.

Raito pushed L towards the mirror, standing behind him. They both gasped at what they saw. It wasn't just L who'd changed. Raito's red hair has gotten longer, as in, much longer, he could easily tie it into a ponytail now. His own features softened a little, his lips became poutier, his eyes wider. Both their bodies were... Well, the only comparison Raito could think of was greek god statues (vain, vain Raito).

L reached out and touched his reflection, looking closely. He traced his fingers over every feature of the beautiful creature in the mirror. He turned to Raito and cupped his face:

"Thank you."

Raito tilted his head to the side, looking at L questioningly.

"For making me this way."

Raito put his arms around L, holding him close to his chest.

"You were always beautiful to me."

L hugged him back tightly, breathing in Raito's wonderful scent. Even if they were now Mates, it still made his head spin and legs weaken. It was still as magnificent as ever, tempting him, calling him...

"Hungry?" Raito asked, smirking. He felt L nod against his shoulder.

"Bon appetite."

L couldn't believe his luck as he sunk his fangs into his Mate's neck, savoring the taste. His taste buds were on fire, as he gulped down the delicious liquid. He heard Raito moan and pulled back, licking the tiny wounds his fangs had made to heal them. He looked up, happy to see Raito was smiling at him.

"Bed?" He asked, coyly taking Raito's hand.

"I thought you were all for catching Kira." Raito smirked in answer, twisting his fingers with L's.

"I think I already did."

***

As expected, they were both late for work. After a lot of passionate lovemaking and receiving an angry phone call from Soichiro, they were scurrying around their room, looking for their garments.

"Raito, what do we do? They'll notice we look different!" L was whining, trying to mess his hair up.

Raito stopped trying to fix his already perfect hair and walked over to his lover, putting a calming hand on his bare chest.

"Stop trying to tangle your hair. You look beautiful. Here." He took his hairbrush from the bedside table (not that L was familiar with any hairdressing tools, except maybe garden shears judging from the look of his previous hairstyle) and ran it through the silky locks. He took a rubber band and tied L's hair into a ponytail, similar to his own.

L looked thoughtfully into the mirror:

"We look good together."

"I know. I think that's kind of the point." Raito pressed a kiss to the side of L's face and walked over to his closet, picking out a turtleneck and pants. He gave them to L. "Wear this."

"But that's uncomfortable." L protested weakly.

"You'll be surprised."

"I'm only doing this for you, Raito."

"Are you? Come on, Lawliet, you know we'll be the hottest things around." Raito said cheekily, receiving a smack on the head. "You best hope Matsuda keeps his hands to himself. I _am _Kira, you know."

That earned him another smack.

***

Stunned silence.

No, scratch that.

Stunned dead able-to-hear-a-pin-drop silence.

That was what greeted Raito and L, when they walked into the task force headquarters room, chatting animatedly. Both were wearing black jeans and the same turtlenecks, only Raito's was white, and L's - pitch black. Their now-long hair was fixed into ponytails, with a little falling into their faces. They weren't wearing any shoes, although Raito had squeezed L into a pair of socks (he himself put them on willingly, much to L's dismay). L was walking almost straight, his back aching slightly from all of the years he'd spent crouching.

They stopped talking, both as composed as ever, but shaking with hysterical laughter from the inside. L then stopped Raito from walking any further by taking his hand and making a come-hither motion with his finger. Raito understood the hint, bracing himself for the storm that was about to come, and took a step towards L, tilting his head to the side. L pressed his lips to Raito's gently, lovingly, not as passionately as in the morning, or last night for that matter (so that the rest of the team didn't get a coronary), and let go, placing one more chaste peck on his lovers lips. Raito smiled into the small kiss and took a step back. The Mates parted and went to their usual workplaces as if nothing had happened. Raito sighed as he sat down into his seat, L took his usual crouching position (something Raito hadn't been able to teach him out of). Making a mental high-five they observed the effect of their arrival.

Matsuda, who was blabbering to Aizawa and Mogi about something (being his usual Matsuda self), while waving around a piece of chocolate cake (stolen from L's reserves, no doubt) dropped it, open-mouthed. Aizawa and Mogi stared at the new arrivals as if they had grown extra heads.

The most spectacular response was from Soichiro Yagami, who let out a strangled yelp and fell from his chair.

"Problem, gentlemen?" L asked quietly. Raito grinned slightly, knowing full well L was entertaining himself.

"Uh... No." Matsuda was the first to find his voice. "Ryu-ryuzaki... Raito..." He looked lost.

_Poor Matsuda. _

_Serves him right for ogling you all the time, Lawliet. _

"What _the hell _is going on?!" Soichiro shot up, staring at the two geniuses, the very embodiment of the expression 'if looks could kill'.

"What do you mean, Yagami-san?" L questioned lightly, not taking his eyes off the computer screen, thinking of how to get Raito off the hook. No one cancelled the Kira case, after all.

"What do I mean? _What do I MEAN?!_" The Chief yelled. "You both waltz in here looking like bloody models and kiss and I am supposed to explain _what I mean_?"

"Raito gave me a makeover yesterday, along with his own. The extensions are working quite well for the hair, right?" He offered the excuse he and Raito decided on earlier. "And to answer why I am kissing your son... I'd think if were quite obvious."

"I knew it." Matsuda smirked from his corner, picking up the rest of his cake off the floor.

"You!" Soichiro turned on Matsuda, who cowered in terror. "Just shut up! And you," He pointed a finger at Raito and L, "Are explaining yourselves right _now_!"

"Why, Yagami-san. If you want us to put it blatantly, then sure." L paused, taking Raito's hand and gazing up at Soichiro. "Your son and I are in love."

"In love? _In love?!_"

"...and sleeping together."

_Ah, so subtle. _

_Sorry, Raito. You know my style._

_Whatever. Just be sure you know where the telephone is, cause either my dad's collapsing in shock or there'll be murder. _

"SLEEPING TOGETHER?!"

***

Half an hour, and half a vial of valerian later, the task force were sitting in the main room, processing what had happened. Soichiro was breathing heavily, although much calmer now, and staring down L, who was wrapped around Raito, his arms around his shoulders. Matsuda and the others were stifling laughs, stealing glances at the happy couple.

"Oh, and by the way," L began, ready to give the final blow to shatter everyone's sanity. "I'm closing the Kira case."

The task force stared at him. Including Raito, who spluttered and struggled out of L's grasp.

"Look, L. Just because you're going frisky with the main suspect doesn't mean you should give up the case." Aizawa stated, watching the couple closely.

"Why so? We have more then enough evidence to arrest Amane Misa-chan as Kira."

"Wait!" Raito stood up sharply, knowing his life was on the line.

"It's all right, Raito." L put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, giving him an I'll-explain-it-later-when-we're-happy-and-in-bed look. Raito nodded slowly, still not catching on. He knew fully well that L was aware of his plan - that Rem would kill him if anything were to happen to Misa.

Suddenly, L collapsed into Raito's arms, clutching his chest, his eyes wide.

_**Author's Chapter End Notes: **__Thank you all for reviewing, I really love you guys... I think there will be two or three chapters more. I'm not intending to make this story into a fanfic novel, though that would be just awesome)) Thanks for your support, and please review and fav this story and read my other ones two *coughStoryPimpingcough*_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: **__Okay, new chapter... A lot happens here, and I'm sorry I crammed it all in so much, but I thought I needed to move on a little... As always, tell me what you think. And in addition to your review please answer this question:_

_What is your most favorite song in the world?_

_Cheers)_

Raito gasped, horrified. _No, no, this can't be happening... Please, NO! _He slowly sat down, cradling L's upper body to his chest, shaking. _He can't die... No... Please! I just found him, I love him, please, please..._

Tears spilt from his eyes, ruining any resolve he'd had. He knew he looked pathetic now, crying, but for the first time in his life it wasn't about dignity. _I am useless..._

"L..." He whispered, brushing off stray locks of jet-black off his lover's forehead. "L... Please don't die... Don't you dare leave me, L! L!"

L looked up at him and smiled weakly. His hand feebly reached out and stroked Raito's cheek. Then his eyes shut.

"NO!" Raito shook with sorrow and anger, holding L to his chest. "No..."

He looked up at the task force, finally noticing them, standing there, open-mouthed. _Why are these idiots standing around?! Do something!_

"Find the shinigami." He gritted out through his tears. "Find Rem."

They nodded, too shocked to say no, and ran out of the room without any words.

Raito was left alone on the cold tiled floor. He looked at L's beautiful face, not wanting to believe. He closed his eyes, praying that when he opened them, it would all be a dream. He sobbed silently, eyes closed, trying to block out reality.

"Raito? You're crushing me."

His eyes flew open and he let out a yelp, seeing L's eyes open. He scooted to the furthest corner of the room, away from the ghost.

"Raito! Raito. It's fine. It's me. I didn't die."

Raito shook his head, knowing this was probably just delirium. He rocked back and forth, tears spilling out of his eyes, shaking with fear and anguish.

"L" took a few steps toward him, reaching out. Raito whimpered as the cold hand touched his cheek and opened his eyes, finding's L's mere inches from him.

"Raito, it's me." The hand stroked his face comfortingly. "I'm a vampire, remember? I can't die."

That brought Raito up short. He was ready to smack himself on the forehead. No, kill L and _then _smack himself.

"Y-you're alive?" He hiccuped.

L nodded. "Were you really so worried for me?"

"_Well what do you think, L?! How would you feel if the only person you've ever loved died in your arms?! You idiot! You arsehole!" _Raito proceeded to scream and kick every inch of L's body he could find.

"Raito! Calm down!" L put his arms around the still-thrashing Raito. Raito hit L's chest, knowing it would do little to him.

Slowly, gradually, the sobs quieted down, and soon Raito found himself warm in L's arm. He inhaled L's scent, not ever wanting to let go.

"Why did you do it?" He mumbled into L's chest.

"Why? I did it to get rid of Rem, and Misa. You see, Rem killed for Misa, at least intended to. Now she's nothing but a pile of dust and we can arrest Misa as Kira."

"But... How did you know about it?"

"I did a lot of research. Turns out there's only one way to kill a death god. And we vampires, still have names and life-spans, just like everybody else. Ours, though, are a cover. To seem human to the unsuspecting."

"Your life-spans are _fake_?" Raito pushed himself up to look into L's eyes.

"Yes. I found out quite recently, and thought it might work to our advantage, and it did. One thing I can say for sure - a lot about us vampires is trickery. Now don't ask why, I now very little about it."

"I won't." Raito answered, snuggling closer. "The important thing is that you're here with me."

They sat in silence a little, enjoying the closeness, breathing each other's air, sharing tender words and small kisses.

"Well," L began quietly, knowing that this would be the time to decide. "Time to go."

Raito's eyes snapped open.

"Go? Where?"

"Home. Now come on, the task force will be here any minute."

L stood up, getting out a bag and shoving random items into it. Raito watched as papers, gadgets and files were thrown into the bag, his mind short-circuited. _Go?_

"Home?" Raito looked up at him.

"My home."

Finally, it dawned on Raito. _It's too soon... _

"I'll never come back to Japan, will I?"

L stopped and looked at Raito.

"I don't think so."

Raito looked down. "I see."

"Well..." L paused, sighing. "You can stay. But then we won't see each other again."

"And we'll both die."

L nodded.

"I'm coming with you. I don't want to lose you." Raito quickly made up his mind.

"Good. Then here you go." L passed Raito a sheet of paper and a pen. "Write a note to the task force. I think you know what to do. I'll be waiting for you in the car."

_Dear Father and everyone else,_

_Thank you for helping us out. I can tell already that at least two of you know something is going on. L faked his death in order to kill Rem. Don't ask, it is what it is. _

_L and I are going away, out of Japan. I don't know if we'll ever be coming back here, but I think it's a rather high chance - 89,67% to be exact - that we'll hear from each other. I will work with L. He is keeping an eye on me - a part of our deal._

_Something you should know - Misa was indeed the second Kira. Please find a way to help her - she didn't do it on purpose - seeing as she isn't the brightest person in the world. _

_The Kira case is closed. The case files are on the table - as are the official excuses. You can use them, or you could use this letter against both L and me._

_I forfeit the Death Note. I think it would be better if you burnt it._

_Kira. _

_Raito._

***

Raito let himself into the black Mercedes, sighing.

"Hey." L smiled slightly, scooting over to hug Raito. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Raito shook his head, answering honestly. "It's far too soon."

"I know. I'm sorry. But this is the best way." L rubbed Raito's shoulders gently, soothing him. Raito smiled bitterly, feeling tears slide down his cheeks.

"It's okay."

"Must be hard, leaving your family behind."

"They're better off without me." Raito said soberly. "I told them to burn the Death Notes."

"That's good." L nodded approvingly.

"Though, why didn't I loose my memory, since I gave them up?" Raito said thoughtfully, quickly racking his brain for any recollections. They were still there.

"Maybe because you're not entirely human anymore." L shrugged.

"Oh?" Raito paused. _Not entirely human... _"What am I then?"

"Just... My Raito." L smiled a little, putting his arms around Raito.

"Your Raito?" Raito cocked his head, looking L in the eyes. "I like it."

"Good."

***

"Raito. Raito. Wake up." Raito felt L's feather-light touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes drowsily, taking in his surroundings, as well as his lover's face hovering inches above his own. They were still in the car.

"You need to get up, we don't want to miss our plane." L smiled softly. Raito stretched his limbs and cocked his head playfully at L.

"Don't you turn into a giant bat?" He teased, grinning.

"Keep this up, and I just might." L smirked, stroking Raito's hair. "Come on."

L got out of the Mercedes first, holding the door for Raito gallantly. Raito got out and nearly did a double take.

In front of them was a huge black-and-silver jet with an ornate 'L' on the side. It was humming steadily, ready for the journey. Watari was talking to someone, probably from he airport right next to it. He waved as he saw them.

"Is this..." Raito cleared his throat, hearing his voice go up an octave. "Is this _yours_?"

"Mine and Watari's, technically. Do you like it?" L smiled.

"It's beautiful. Unbelievable..." Raito trailed off.

"Then it's yours, too."

"What?" Raito's attention snapped back to L's face.

"Well, we're kind of family now, by vampire standards anyway... Half of what's mine is now yours. We're Oh, that reminds me. Raito," He turned fully so that he was facing his lover. "You know I'm not exactly the most romantic person out there... But I want to do this the right way, so..."

In matter of a second, L was down on one knee, holding out a small golden band.

"Marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Raito stared at L, dumbfounded. His usually clear mind short-circuited, trying to process the information if had just received. Somehow, this was more shocking than finding out L's true nature, more shocking than the notion he'd have to spend an eternity donating blood to the detective. He gulped, looking down at L's face, mouth slightly open.

"Oh. It's too soon, isn't it? I was just thinking that... I don't know what I was thinking... Well..." L made to get up, but was stopped by Raito's hands on his shoulders.

"You get up now, and you won't be getting any for a very long time." Raito said quietly, with a small smile. "Of course, I'll marry you, you idiot."

L broke out into a grin. He gently took Raito's hand and placed the ring on it, kissing the slender finger where now, a golden band with a small diamond rested.

He got up and placed a chaste kiss on his fiancé's lips. Raito whined in indignation. L, chuckling, moved closer, kissing his properly, caressing the side of his face.

"So, shall we go home?" He asked, gesturing to the jet.

"Home?" Raito raised an eyebrow. "Sounds nice."

L took Raito's hand gently and led him towards the jet. They both saw Watari smiling gently at them when they passed and nodded in acknowledgment. L pushed Raito slightly in front of himself, leading him into the cabin.

Raito didn't gasp or gape at the grandeur of the plane's interior, after all it is to be expected. It had L written all over it. Minimalistic, cold, but in reality - really cozy. L led him to a small white sofa and pushed him down, sitting right next to him.

"So... Home. Where's that exactly?" Raito asked, realization dawning on him that he didn't even know where they were headed.

"Great Britain. England, to be exact."

"England, huh? No wonder you're such a little pansy."

That earned Ratio a sharp jab under the ribs.

"So tell me, where will we live? Is there anyone else there?" Raito just couldn't get enough off all these small new things he found out about the detective. After all, they were in a relationship, and Raito's biggest success was finding out L's name.

"All in due time, Raito-kun." L said monotonously, imitating his old demeanor. Just then Raito realized how much they both changed. L became more open, more _human_, and Raito lost some (though not all) of his pompous pride and egoism. The thought made him smile. _I guess this is a good thing..._

"It is." L confirmed, looking straight at Raito. The latter was momentarily captivated by the grey eyes with huge pupils - a familiarity with the old L that Raito found endearing.

Raito nodded, cupping his lover's face and placing a soft peck on his lips.

"It is." He agreed, putting his head on L's shoulder.

***

Raito and L stepped out of the limousine and onto the property. The ride from the airport was quite enjoyable, considering L tried to molest Raito every time he got an opportunity.

The house, no, the _mansion _that stood in front of them was one Raito had only seen on TV. It was made of stone and wood, and Raito would have called it a cottage because of its design, except that there was never a cottage of this size. It had the size of the Buckingham Palace and the design of a cozy mountain chalet. L led him through the grounds, down the pathway, which was lined with neatly trimmed shrubs.

They stopped in front of the door and L silently gave Raito a key on a small keychain that had a gothic 'L' on it. Raito smiled softly and slipped the key into the lock.

The door clicked open.

Well. L was certainly L. The interior of the house was just as grand as the exterior, only that Raito immediately felt the coziness of a home. The wooden polished floors, covered with sheep skins and rugs, were a beautiful mahogany, the tapestry was a creamy white.

L pulled his Mate into the house impatiently. Raito stretched out his hand to give L the key back, but the latter shook his head:

"It's your home now, too."

***

They were stretched on a big skin rug in front of the enormous fireplace in the living room. Raito was lying on his back, and L - on his side, looking at his fiance. They had uncorked a bottle of champagne and were sipping it from beautiful glasses. Raito felt like he was in a dream. Everything felt so right and so perfect, he was afraid that it would all slip away from him.

"Love?"

Raito turned his head to look at the man he loved. He couldn't understand how all this could've happened in just a week. Just a few days ago he was a mass-murderer, ready to do anything to preserve his secret, and now... He was an immortal Mate of an equally immortal vampire and his soon-to-be husband. And he didn't care about criminals, or justice... For the time being.

"You seem so deep in thought, Raito."

"I'm afraid to wake up." The human confessed.

L let out a beautiful velvet laugh.

"Don't be. We're together for good."

He bent down to kiss Raito on the lips. His Mate gave into the kiss immediately, moaning. No matter how chaste, L's touches turned them on instantly.

"So," L pulled back, licking his lips. Raito took a small sip from the glass he was holding."Want to go meet my kids?"

Raito spit out the champagne, looking up at L in shock.

***

"L... What if they don't like me?" Raito fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. It had taken some time for L to explain to him that those kids he was talking about were the orphans that lived at Wammy's.

"Relax, Raito-kun," L said playfully. "They're my successors. Of course they will like you."

And he opened the door.

Author's Notes: What d'ya think?)

By the way, check out my other stories, particularly Twilight Kisses, if you're a Jacob/Edward fan and Bloodlust is you're a House/Chase fan)))


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes:**__ So, this is the next chapter. For the first time in all my writing history, I don't have the faintest idea of how I want to finish the fic. But, hey, don't worry, this isn't the end... _

"L!"

The detective was attacked by what seemed a huge ball of screams and colors. He hugged it wholeheartedly, smiling. When they untangled, the ball turned out to be three teenagers, grinning from ear to ear. Raito stood awkwardly behind L, not knowing what to do.

"Wow." The blonde teen, the one in the middle, probably a guy (though Raito wasn't completely sure, with the longish blond hair and feminine face) wolf-whistled, looking at L. Raito was momentarily startled, and allowed his brain to reboot, reprograming it to English. "Finally you found your fashion sense. Where was it all these years?"

L blushed, turning his head to smile at Raito. He took his lover's hand and pulled him forward, so that they were standing right next to each other. He then promptly put an arm around Raito's waist. The three teens in front of them gaped, L's personal space was... Sacred. No one invaded it, only they could do it and only on rare occasions.

"Light," They decided to alter Raito's name to sound slightly more European. "I would like you to meet my successors. This is Mello, Matt and Near. Kids, this is Light Yagami, my... Mate and fiancee."

The kid's eyes went round.

"It's... a pleasure to meet all of you." Raito said in English, his voice slightly accented.

Matt cleared his throat:

"So... You finally decided to settle down? I though you didn't believe in this whole Mate business. You didn't believe it when Mello and I Mated."

L shrugged:

"I changed my mind about a lot of things. Light opened my mind."

Near cocked his head a little, studying Raito closely:

"How did you two meet?"

Raito coughed uncomfortably. L bit his lip, turning to his lover for help.

"They'll find out anyway." Raito shrugged, trying to sound indifferent, though on the inside, he was squirming.

L turned to the kids, composing himself.

"Light and I... You remember that case I took? The mysterious heart attacks? Kira? The... Death Note?"

The three nodded, their eyes narrowing. Raito's grip on L's waist tightened.

"Well, Light is the son of the Chief of Police in Japan... And we worked together on the case." L paused, not knowing how to deliver the rest of the news. Raito nodded, his palms sweaty. He really wanted to make a good impression. Fat chance.

"Anyway, kids. Meet... Kira."

They waited for the blow.

"Stop. Hold on here for a second. Rewind that thought right now." Mello was the first to find his voice. "You mean... You... slept with a criminal? Not just a criminal, but _the _criminal? You... drank his blood? What the hell's wrong with you, L?"

"I..." L seemed to really loose it for a second. Raito immediately came to the rescue:

"We fell in love. We Mated. There is nothing more important to me than L in this world. He is the best thing that happened to me in my entire life. Had we met under different circumstances, who knows... Maybe we would have never known each other?" He paused, drawing his breath. "I put the Death Note away for him, and I would do it again if I could. I love this man too much to lose him. I know I am a criminal. I know I should have been put to death..." Raito shook his head, suddenly overwhelmed. It felt so good, and so frightening to finally speak to someone other than L about this.

L stroked his waist comfortingly. He turned to the kids:

"The truth is, I can't live without him. Mello, Matt, Near, you of all should know how it feels. I don't care that he's killed thousands, if that was what brought him to me."

Stunned silence. Suddenly Raito began to shake, covering his mouth with his hand. L looked at him, confused, and was shocked to see tears sliding down Raito's cheeks. He immediately turned his full attention to his Mate, trying to understand. Raito sobbed into L's shoulder as L embraced him, shaking.

"Thank you..." He whispered, not knowing why he was crying. That sudden proclamation of love on L's part... "No one's ever said something so beautiful like that to me..."

L chuckled, leaning into the embrace. He looked over Raito's shoulder at the three teens who looked at them as though they've never seen them before.

"Wow." Was all Matt could say. "Incredible. Well, I think it would be hypocrisy if we didn't let you two be together..."

Mello just shook his head, taking Matt's hand:

"If he makes you happy..."

L nodded:

"He does."

Raito finally calmed down and turned to the kids:

"Sorry. I... I don't know why I broke down. Sorry."

Near whispered quietly:

"It's okay."

That was it. With that, all the tension broke and Raito found himself trapped in an embrace with L, Mello, Matt and Near.

Mello drew back first:

"If you ever hurt him..." His hand twitched to the gun holster on his belt. Raito smiled:

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Mello calculated his response for a moment:

"Then welcome to the family."

***

Raito and L ended up touring the orphanage. L showed him the halls, the classrooms, seeing as they were empty. Now they were back in their mansion, lying on the bed comfortably, cuddling in each other's arms.

"Say L," Raito began, finally slipping back to Japanese. "Do the rest of the kids know what you look like?"

"No." L answered, looking slightly guilty. "Only Mello, Matt and Near know me in person. But... I do intend to invite all of them to the wedding reception. After all, everyone in this place likes cake."

"The wedding!" Raito nearly shot up. "Of course, how could I have forgotten!"

L groaned, almost seeing the wheels in Raito's head turning.

"Raito, relax. First, I would like you to have this."

He reached out to grab something from the bedside table. He offered it to Raito. The latter took it. His eyes widened in realization. He opened the tiny booklet:

**Name: Light**

**Surname: Yagami**

**Age: 19**

**Sex: M**

**Citizenship: UK**

He stared at the last line. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. When Raito finally looked up at L, he whispered:

"You know that this is supposed to take years?"

L nodded happily:

"But now I can marry you without any complications."

Raito grinned toothily and bent down to kiss L on he mouth.

"I love you."

L licked his lips suggestively, tugging the passport from Raito's grip. Raito immediately understood what L wanted. He lay down in front of his lover, so that L was behind him and tilted his head to the side, exposing his long, creamy neck. L hesitated for a split-second and then scooted closer to his Mate, inhaling Raito's delicious scent. He moved his face closer to the crook of Raito's neck, hugging him from behind and gently bit down on the soft flesh. Raito let out a moan as he felt L's fangs cut through his skin, and tried to steady himself, drawing a breath.

He failed miserably as L sucked his blood, the connection resonating L's pleasure to him. Raito was seeing white, moaning and whimpering as L tasted him.

When the vampire finally drew back, his eyes glowing for a second before returning to their normal dark-grey color, neither could say a word.

Next thing Raito knew, he was beneath L, hot and naked.

_**End Notes: **__Random question time:_

_If you were to date a magical creature, what would it be?_

_As usual, please comment, and read my other stories *goes into story-pimping mode*_

_I'm currently writing two other slashy vampire fics, one of them on Edward/Jacob, it's called Twilight Kisses; the other one is in re-write mode and it's House/Chase, but also quite delicious._

_Anyway, I'll see you guys soon and I hope you're sober from all the New Year frolicking =)_

_xoxoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes: **__I really like how this one turned out. Please review. =)_

Raito lay in L's arms comfortably, snuggled against his bare chest behind him. He idly played with L's fingers, enjoying the giddy, happy feeling he always had when he was with L. For a while, a few minutes of post-feeding slash -coital peace, he could get away from whatever was happening outside, the rush and the surreality of their situation, and just submit to his feelings.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent that only he, L's Mate, could feel. It floated in the air, teasing him, making him want, crave... It turned him, composed, elegant, _human _Yagami Raito into a passionate, hungry animal.

He turned his head sideways to look the vampire in the eyes. He was met by a familiar gaze of huge, dark eyes which seemed almost black. He smiled gently, still unsure of what he'd done to deserve this kind of luck.

"I love you." He whispered to L. He remembered how shy and insecure he was about saying something like this to anyone. But with his Mate, it was easy, it was natural, and best of all... It was true.

"And I, you." Came the instant answer, though not too quick, as a lie would've been.

Somehow, L truly loved him back.

"Hey L."

"Hm?" The warm breath tickled the back of Raito's neck.

"What... Matt, Mello and Near... What are they to each other, exactly?" He asked, eager to know the truth behind the trio's relationship. From the very start, the three teens were an enigma, and being Raito, he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Matt is just like me, a vampire. Mello is his Mate, just like you. And Near is their Child."

Raito raised his eyebrows, too lazy to be surprised.

"Child?"

"You see, a vampire and their Mate can create Children, vampiric things. It's a very complex process. There are two, erm, I guess you could say "breeds" of vampires. The Made can be created by any vampire, if they act alone. It's as simple as if gets - you just need to want it. With a Mate, though, a vampire can create a Born vampire. It's much more difficult - very tiring and long, not to mention, painful, the process is. No matter what the sex of the partners, the human can bear a Child. When it is born, it is then bitten by both the vampire and the Mate. It becomes a fully fledged vampire. Born vampires are considered royalty."

Raito contemplated this for a while:

"And you?"

"I was Born, though my vampiric side was weak and I was human for the biggest part of my life. I craved blood, I wanted it, but I didn't need it. It was dangerous to give into my animalistic wants especially in the age that I lived. Then Watari bit me, after a queue of unfortunate events, in which I was injured severely. I turned out to be a Born, but needed a bite to wake me up. This subject is still argued over by many vampires - though it has been established that my ancestor was Vlad Tepesh."

Raito blinked:

"The count? _Dracula?_"

"Yes."

"My God. This is too surreal."

His fiance was royalty. Vampire royalty.

"So, Count Lawliet?" He smiled cheekily. "Would you like to tell me the rest of the story."

"Anyway, Matt was Made by some vampire who died soon after, and was left alone in this world. Watari brought him in a few decades after me, giving him shelter in the orphanage, where he met Mello and they Mated. I didn't know anything about it and never believed it... Needless to say, I was taken aback when Near was born."

Raito listened to the Vampire, open-mouthed:

"So you're saying we could have kids, too?" Suddenly the sounds of small paddling feet and laughter was all he could think of.

L nodded:

"Sure. You can't get accidentally pregnant, both of us have to wish for it and there's also a special ritual. I don't know how Mello could have thought of such a thing. They love Near dearly, and though they're Mated, they're not officially married."

"They aren't?" Okay, maybe Raito didn't see Mello as a housewife.

"They do look a bit young for marriage."

"Yeah, but..."

"I do too agree that it would be good for them to tie the knot. Although I know they both think of it, Matt is... reluctant to propose."

"You mean, he's scared?"

L scoffed:

"Must you put it so bluntly? For your information, I was scared, frankly, _shitless _when I proposed to you."

Raito pouted:

"Am I _that _unappealing?"

"No." L pressed his lips to Raito's neck. "Very appealing indeed."

Raito grinned:

"So, you want Mello and Matt to get married?"

L was unsure of Raito's suddenly devilish grin and said, slowly:

"Yes."

The grin got even wider:

"Dracula-san, I believe matchmaking plans are in order."

L groaned.

***

"Matt!"

"Yes?" Matt whipped around to see L coming towards him.

"Um... I was wondering if you... Would be inclined to... I mean, if you would want to..."

"L, just spit it out. I got things to take care of, some involving me, Mello, blood and no clothes."

L rolled his eyes:

"Spare me the details."

Matt glared.

"Fine." L sighed. "Will you be my best man?"

Matt was suddenly speechless:

"For real?"

L nodded.

"Sure! Do I have to, like, wear a suit?"

L nodded again. Matt gave him a sour look:

"Alright. But only for you."

L smiled:

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

***

"Mello!"

"Yes, Light?"

"Can I talk to you?" Raito asked shyly.

"Sure, but make it quick. Matt needs to feed." Mello winked.

"Uh, yeah. ." Raito rushed out. God, _I am suck a uke!_

"Eh?"

"I was wondering if you would -,"

"Be your bridesmaid? Sure." Mello smiled. Raito nodded happily and turned to go.

"Wait!"

He looked back.

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

Raito blanked:

"If you want to..."

"Awesome!"

These kids are so weird.

***

"Well?" Raito asked as he plopped down onto the sofa. L was lazily lying on his side, staring at the fireplace.

"Matt agreed. What about Mello?" He answered, turning his head to look at his fiance.

"He was ecstatic." Raito smiled. "And he wants a dress."

L stared for a second and then laughed:

"Well, that's Mello for you."

"Do you want me to wear a dress?" Raito asked coyly.

The laughter stopped abruptly. L felt his mouth go dry with the mental images his brain was currently producing. Raito crawled up to him and whispered seductively into the vampire's ear:

"I'll make it good..."

He was swept off the couch and into the bedroom half a second later.

_**End Notes: **__So, what'ja think? Any questions?_

_Random quiz time:_

_**Would you ever consider having sex with someone of your own gender?**_

_Answers in the comments)_

_For the record, _

_I did.__ ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Notes: _**_I know, I know, I'm sorry. I know this is late and I know you want to kill me, but this chapter is what you've been waiting for =). I started a new fic, that's why this update is a little tardy. _

"I'm so nervous, I..." Raito eyed his reflection wearily, trying to smile. It came out as a grimace.

"Oh don't be such a prissy. You're going to be great. I mean, look at you. If I didn't have Matt I would eat you up right now." Mello smirked, watching Raito's anxious rambling. He has been like that since morning, ever since he woke up and didn't find L lying in bed, snuggled up to him. It was strange, since he was used to having L right next to him, always.

Soon he will be.

Raito's breath hitched once again as he closed his eyes, reliving the day L proposed to him. He turned around to Mello, who was as calm as ever, munching on a bar of black chocolate. 

"What about Matt? You know you look like sex on legs today." He smiled, gazing appraisingly at his handiwork. 

Mello tossed his hair giddily:

"Matt? Let's just say I know what you and L are up to."

Raito smirked:

"Of course. Why did I ever doubt you being a genius?"

"Because I have Matt. He doesn't suspect a thing."

Raito grinned and turned back to the mirror:

"You really think this is okay?"

Mello stood up elegantly and strode over to L's Mate:

"Look at this. Is I can strut my stuff in this thing, you bet you can pull this off."

_***_

The wedding band started playing the march, the music ringing around the huge yard of L's mansion. The wedding had been set up on the grass, chairs wrapped in black and white cloth standing in even rows. The wedding arch was decorated with white roses and ribbons.

There weren't many guests - though all of Raito's family was there, having been glad to accept the invitation to see their son and brother. Watari was the one conducting the ceremony, Roger standing  to the right of the arch. Some of the kids were here as well, Near in the lead. The Vampire elite was there as well, with Vlad Tepesh sitting awkwardly in the corner.

L and Matt were already in their assigned places, waiting for their Mates to show up.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The heavy door swung open. 

L's breath hitched as he watched his Mate and husband-in-a-few-minutes-to-be walk out of the back door of their mansion, Mello hot on his heels. 

L never thought Raito would do this. 

Apparently, he would.

Mello was clad in a tight black leather dress with a small white satin scarf wrapped around his slim shoulders. His longish blonde hair was fixed in a high ponytail, his eyes lined with white and black, making him look like the little devil he was. The heals he was wearing were sinfully high - after all, stilettos existed for just that purpose. 

If Mello looked like a demon in the flesh, Raito...

L couldn't believe his eyes when Raito took the first few steps from the stone porch. He was wearing a black and white strapless gown, the long sleeves starting from the middle of his shoulder and continued down to his hands, where they parted into bell-like cuffs. The top of the gown sat snugly around his torso, and cut was just right to create an illusion of a bosom. 

The lower park was tight around Raito's tights, enveloping them and accentuating his perfect figure. The gown parted around the knees, coming down in a beautiful mermaid's tail. 

Raito's long red hair was free of the elastic he always wore and cascaded down his left shoulder, a single white rose holding it in place behind his ear. 

The small bouquet of black and white roses in his hands was wrapped in white cloth, a black ribbon tied around it.

The overall effect was breathtaking - Raito looked more feminine than ever, his slight makeup enhancing his beautiful features, making him look ethereal. 

As Raito slowly made his way down the long isle, his eyes locked with L's. 

L looked beautiful. He looked absolutely natural in his black tux, a white tieless shirt underneath it. His long black hair was tied back with a white ribbon, his posture relaxed, though it was visible that he was nervous as hell.

Mello raised his head slightly to look at Matt, who was wearing a similar tux to L's, though it was completely made of leather. It was enough for Mello to want to forget about the wedding and bounce at the Vampire.

Raito was finally standing next to L, the both of them looking unreal together - two perfect creatures just couldn't be together, it was sinful. They blinded others. They were...

Them.

"We are gathered here to witness the joining of these souls as one in eternity. Light Yagami and L Lawliet."

They turned to Watari, but not before giving each other heated glances.

"You may now read your vows. L."

L looked up and turned his head to Raito:

"Raito, to tell you the truth, I hadn't prepared anything. I knew that just by looking at you I would find the words to say. I wasn't wrong. Though no words could ever describe the love I feel for you, I still want to promise you this - I will love you forever, even if we both turn to dust and get swept away with the wind all around the world, I will still be with you in eternity."

A few of the ladies, including Raito's mother burst into tears. Raito himself couldn't stop a small tear trickling down his cheek. 

"Light?"

Raito took a breath to steady himself:

"L, I actually did prepare a speech, because I thought that you would leave me speechless here. I wasn't wrong either." A few chuckles echoed across the lawn. "I forgot everything I planned to say - words are worthless in comparison to the feelings I have for you. I love you, so much it hurts. And if this pain means loving you and being with you forever, I am glad to accept the torture of being by your side."

This brought on a new wave of tears, even Soichiro had to look away for a moment. 

"You have witnessed the proclamation of love between this two. You can now exchange rings."

Mello passed the ring to L, while Mello gave one to Raito.

"L, do you take Light as your lawfully wedded husband, promise to love him and be by his side in eternity?"

"I do." He slipped the right onto Raito's slender finger, never wanting to let go of the slight hand.

"And do you, Light, take L as your lawfully wedded husband, promise to love him and be by his side in eternity?"

"I do." Raito put the ring on L's finger, his own hands trembling.

"I now pronounce you husband... and husband." Watari smiled. "You may now kiss."

Lips touched lips and for a second it was all that mattered - they were together now, not only by Vampire, but by human rules as well. They kept the kiss chaste - after all, Raito's father had a weak heart.

***

The reception was a success - Raito and L danced their first waltz as a married couple, bringing whispers and glances at how perfect they looked together. Mello and Matt joined in soon after, and at the end of the dance Matt leaned in and whispered something in Mello's ear, slipping something into his Mate's hand. Judging by the look on Mello's face and his reaction (pouncing on Mello and knocking him to the floor in a kiss that made even L and Raito look away, blushing), Raito's plan had succeeded.

Soichiro had congratulated them both, a little stiffly though, but relaxed after seeing just how many glances his son gave L.

Vlad had too spoken to them and turned out to be an okay guy, the whole shebang about him putting people on poles and cutting off their heads turning out to be a complete lie.

All in all, the wedding was beautiful - even though L and Raito couldn't wait to escape. After all, they still had their wedding night to look forward to.

**_End Notes: _**_I think there will be another chapter and an epilogue left, seeing as I don't know where to lead this story. But stand by till the end, ok?_

_FIC PIMPING TIME: My new fic I was talking about - 'Kuroshitsuji' or 'Black Butler' yaoi Sebastian/Ciel, M rate. I'm going to be focusing on that for a while._

_For your homework, please read it: .net/s/5686334/1/Delicate_Death_


End file.
